kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
104. The Butler, Disgraced
The Butler, Disgraced (その執事、不評, Sono Shitsuji, Fuhyō) is Chapter 104 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Wolfram Gelzer reminisces about his youth spent in military training; he states that since his earliest memories, he had always perceived other people and places to be gray and did not know that other colors existed. With the mindset of endless fighting and the resolve to die for their country, Wolfram and other young recruits were subject to rigorous exercises and had cold water splashed on their heads if they were too tardy. However, he muses that they didn't know the reason behind their duty. Once he is stationed as second lieutenant, Wolfram is assigned to the top secret Emerald Witch Education Project and is given his current name. He was annoyed with being tasked to watch and protect a little girl (and kill her in case of emergency) despite his previous training being completely focused on techniques to kill people. One day, he stumbles upon her fast asleep with a blissful expression amidst drawings scattered across the bedroom floor. Upon noticing a particular drawing of himself carrying his lady, he breaks down in tears and realizes that after meeting her for the first time, he discovered all the bright colors of the world, felt the desire to protect something and found a reason to fight. Wolfram's recollections are interrupted by Sieglinde crying his name and finds Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive looking down at him, realising that he is now aboard the train. Sebastian then tells him that he was once informed by his senior that a butler should never die before his master does. Ciel proceeds to order him to heat a knife until it becomes red and Mey-Rin to gather all the cloth and water she can. As they prepare to perform a surgery on him, Sieglinde begs Wolfram to not die. Frustrated by her weakness, Ciel grabs her forcibly and reminds her of her duty as the Emerald Witch to protect her villagers. He says that Wolfram is the only one left and the absence of magic and miracles in the external world means she will have to save him with her own hands. Sieglinde quickly resolves to sternly warn Wolfram that if he were to die, she would never forgive him. After the surgery, Sebastian observes that his wounds have stopped bleeding and if he is attended to with adequate care, he will probably be fine. He commends Sieglinde for perfectly handling her job and she weeps in relief. Sighing, Ciel asks Diedrich to give them a place of hiding as they cannot risk taking him to the hospital, where he might be found. Diedrich angrily points out that it would be fruitless for him to refuse and again draws comparison between his behavior and his father's. Sebastian expresses his surprise that he was ordered to pick Wolfram up, to which Ciel asserts that Sieglinde will need someone to look after her in the external world where there are monsters far worse than werewolves. He then adds that she will be his insurance to avoid someone attempting to murder him for knowing too much. Sebastian claims he is over-worried when he already has his butler as sufficient insurance. Ciel retorts that he is the one he can trust the least. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sieglinde Sullivan *Wolfram Gelzer *Hilde Dickhaut *Grete Hilbard *Anne Drewanz *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Mey-Rin *Tanaka *Finnian *Baldroy *Diedrich *Snake Navigation es:Capítulo 104 it:Capitolo 104 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc